


Runaway with me baby

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Runaway AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: "You look beautiful""I...thank you."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Why are you here yuta?""Can't i come to the marriage of the man i loved for years?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doyu forced marriage runaway au





	Runaway with me baby

Doyoung was standing in front of the big mirror placed in the corner of the room. His fiancé was already went to another room to get her last touch ups of make up done. He tried a few poses, tried to look happy.

He didn't want this. He really didn't to be compeletly fucking honest. But he promised her already. And maybe this marriage could fix...things in his heart. It could fix his mistake. His mistake of falling for someone who won't love him back. Who won't come back for him. Never...

"You look beautiful."

Doyoung gasped and turned around to look at the newcomer in shock. Oh just how much he missed that voice...that face...that smile...

"I...thank you."

"I never thought you'd look that beautiful in a tuxedo. I always imagined you with a wedding dress."

"Yuta-"

"I know i know. Bad joke. Really bad joke. I'm sorry."

Doyoung sighed, yuta was the best at making the situation worse at times like this. Doyoung knew he was doing it to distract himself from the pain, but it didn't mean it made him less tired of that habit of yuta.

"Why are you here, yuta?"

Yuta smiled. A genuine but bitter smile.

"Can't i come to the marriage of the man i loved for years?"

"Y-you didn't." Doyoung choked out in shock.

Yuta smiled a bit wider and walked closer to doyoung.

"I did."

He cupped doyoung's face with one hand, caressing his cheek gently.

"I always did."

There was so much fondness in his eyes...so much love...so much care...

Doyoung felt like sobbing.

"Why you never told me?"

"How could i? I was a coward."

Doyoung chuckled, tears already gathering in his eyes.

"You are never a coward. You are one of the bravest, boldest people i know."

"For other things i might be. But when it comes your love..." 

Yuta cupped doyoung's face with both hands and leaned down on his face to whisper.

"I was always defeated." 

"You-"

Yuta leaned more and put their foreheads together.

"I was always weak when it comes to you. I still am."

The tears were flowing down from doyoung's face now. So he closed his eyes and talked in a small voice.

"You could've told me this earlier you fucker. Then this wouldn't have happened."

"I didn't know. I wish i did. I wish i did..."

Doyoung held yuta's hands that were stroking his cheeks softly and sighed deeply.

"All these years of loving you...do you know how hard if was for me to say yes to this marriage? Do you know how many times i wanted to say no?"

"You didn't have to."

"And you didn't have to go. To leave me alone. Especially not after kissing me. You had no rights to do that yuta."

"Do you know how hard it was for me? To hide my feelings for you? To pretend like it didn't hurt me to be so close but so far to you. To be able to reach for you but never touch you. To keep this all in and pretend like i wasn't so stupidly in love with you."

They were so close now. Faces just a breath away.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Why?"

Doyoung held yuta's neck and started leaning even close on his face.

"Because i won't be able to get out of this room and take her hand in marriage now. You ruined me. You caused a fucking hurricane in my heart and mind." Doyoung said, stopping right before their lips could meet and looked back up at yuta's eyes from his lips with an intense stare. "Take responsibility."

Yuta launched forward and smashed their lips together. Doyoung moaned in the kiss and pulled yuta closer and closer until their bodies felt one.

All those hidden feelings, all those tears that spent at countless sleepless nights, all those hopes and longing of years was poured in the kiss. From yuta's lips to doyoung's lips. From doyoung's heart to yuta's heart.

It was so different from their first kiss. The one yuta gave him in the rooftop of their apartment years ago before running away. Before going to somewhere where no one could find him. Where doyoung never found him...As if he disappeared in thin air. Like a god damn magic trick.

Now, after so many years, yuta was kissing him again. And this time doyoung didn't want this to end with him left alone, crying his nights away. No, this time he was not going to let yuta go. Not when he had him so close. Not after holding him in his arms like this.

So he held onto yuta with all he had even though he was pressed into a wall and his back was hurting. He couldn't care less about the pain, now that his heart wasn't the one hurting anymore.

Right when yuta was about to untie his tie someone knocked the door.

"Doyoung, are you ready sweetie? She's waiting."

Yuta pulled away from doyoung with a groan. Doyoung's lips followed his own.

"We can end this nonsense right now, doyoung. We can runaway. Right now. Just you and i."

"W-where will we even go?" Doyoung said, panting onto yuta's face.

"Anywhere you want. Doyoung please, i waited so long for this. Please, give me a chance."

Its not like doyoung could ever say "no" to yuta. Especially for the thing he had always wanted.

"Okay."

Yuta smiled and kissed him again, this time shorter but still lingering.

"But i have to say goodbye to her."

"What?"

"She deserves a goodbye, yuta. Everyone...deserves a goodbye before getting left behind."

That put a silence to the room. A very loud silence.

Until the door was opened wide and a gasp was heard.

"I knew you would come. I fucking knew you'd come to the wedding oh my god i knew it!!"

"Taeyong please keep your voice down."

"Shit, you're right i'm sorry." Taeyong said but his smile was still so wide that it could reach his ears.

"But oh my god yuta you're here. Like, for real. I told jaehyun that you'd come to stop doyoung from marrying but he didn't believe me. I knew you couldn't let him go."

Yuta just pulled him into a hug instead of answering verbally.

"I missed you too taeyong and i'd love to listen you rambling but i don't think we have enough time to do that now."

"For god's sake why is he taking so long to get rea-YUTA???"

"If its about me hugging taeyong i can explain."

Jaehyun laughed and pulled yuta into a tight hug.

"You asshole."

"Is it because i shouldn't have come here?" Yuta said jokingly.

He was so happy to be back here. So happy to see his friends again, to laugh with them again and to be able to hold doyoung in his arms finally. It was beautiful. This feeling he was feeling in his chest. It was so warm. Reminded him home...

Jaehyun broke the hug and shook his head, still smiling widely.

"No, because you should've come way before." Said jaehyun, glancing at doyoung then looking at yuta again "he waited so long for you to come back."

Before yuta could say "i know." Someone new barged into the room and the room went dead silent this time.

"Oh....you're back."

"I am."

If looks could kill, yuta would be six feet under ground already by the cold stare irene was giving to him.

"Well, welcome back i guess, yuta."

Her tone was so cold. Like ice.

Yuta knew that was what he actually deserved. But no one else than irene had the heart to do that to yuta. Irene disliked him now, it was clear. But yuta honestly couldn't blame her at all. Not after running away from everyone without even saying goodbye. 

Just...

It was kind of funny to know irene used to be so sweet to him back then, to know they used to be best friends. Now they couldn't even talk without biting on each other's words.

"Thanks i gue-"

"She is waiting for you doyoung. Come on."

"Can't i talk with her here for a second?"

"No. She is waiting at the altar. And you seem ready. Fix your tie and come. You better not make her wait more."

Everyone let go of their breathes when she left and sighed in relief.

"Wow. She really hates me now."

"You-"

"I deserve it, i know."

Taeyong frowned.

"You don't. Just cause you made a mistake doesn't mean you deserve to be treated coldly."

Doyoung, not wanting to make things harder, said "i gotta go now."

"You will leave her at the altar?" Jaehyun said, meaning it's very rude to do something such as that.

"I have no other choice. I can't leave her without a goodbye but i can't talk with her anywhere else too. She's already there."

They all nodded. He was right. She deserved a goodbye. She had been nothing but sweet to doyoung until now. Maybe if doyoung's heart wasn't stolen by yuta since they were sixteen, he could fall for her. But doyoung could only see her as a friend now. A very close friend that he'd trust to marry. But still, a friend.

"Wait for me." Doyoung said, holding yuta's hand tightly "this time, wait for me. Please."

Yuta squezeed his hand back and smiled.

"I can wait a thousand years for you now." He said and kissed doyoung's hand softly before letting it go "I'll wait. Go."

Doyoung smiled, lips tight with stress but still forcing a smile out.

He walked out of the room. The the altar. She was there. In all white. Smiling at him, her hand reaching out to him. She was so beautiful. Doyoung felt even worse for leaving her now. But it was had to be done. A heart had to break to heal.

"You look great. I knew this would look good on you."

"Thank you. You look great too. You're beautiful."

She blushed and hit him on the shoulder playfuly.

The crowd laughed, thinking it's just bride and groom playing around.

"I have to tell you something."

Her smile fell with the serious tone of doyoung.

"G-go on."

"Seulgi, you know i love you right?"

"Of course."

"I do. Really. But just...not like that. You know i tried my best to love you like that. To look at you that way. God knows i really tried. But it's just...i just..."

"It's him, isn't it? You still love him?"

Doyoung bowed his head down in guilt. She always knew it but never worded if out loud.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You deserve better. I'm-"

Seulgi put her hand on his shoulder to stop him rambling and look at her.

"It's okay doyoung. It hurts me. So much. But what can i do if your heart still chooses him after all this time? The heart wants what it wants."

"How can you be so good?"

She smiled bitterly.

"Love...really makes you weaker but better."

Then she leaned down on his face to whisper to his ears.

"Go. He's waiting for you."

Of course she knew. She always knew.

"Seulgi-"

"Go, doyoung. I'll be fine."

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm so sorry."

Doyoung said and started walking towards yuta, who was waiting in front of the room's big door.

Doyoung started walking faster and when he held yuta's hand finally...

They ran...

They didn't even know where they were going.

They just ran and ran and ran.

With beautiful smiles on their faces, with giggles, with laughters.

When they finally stopped they were panting hard but still smiling.

Doyoung didn't even have time to see that they came almost to the seaside when yuta put their foreheads together and panted into his mouth.

"I know it won't be easy. I know it will take time for things to go back like how it was before. I know it will take time for you to trust me well again. But i'm ready. I'm ready for everything."

Doyoung was smiling, hands on yuta's face.

"I want you, doyoung. I've wanted you for years. I've wanted you since i can remember. Your smile, your laugh, even your yells, your cute face when you get angry, your heart, your body, you...i wanted them all..."

"You can have them." Doyoung said and pressed his lips on yuta's own. 

Just lips against lips. 

Not moving at all. 

Just feeling the warmth of the other one.

"Yuta."

Yuta hummed.

"Take me. I'm yours."

Yuta smiled against his lips.

"And i'm yours, doyoung."

They kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed.

Until their lips were hurting and sun was burning their skin.

Years later their kids will be calling this memory of them as "runaway of crazy lovers" which they will laugh but agree.

They really were crazy.

Crazy in love...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic, i'm sorry if i made any mistakes english isn't my mother tongue, i hope you liked it ♡ kudos and comments are highly appreciated ^-^


End file.
